


Warmth

by SleepsWithCoyotes



Category: Star Ocean: The Second Story | Second Evolution
Genre: Archival Fic, Don't copy to another site, Dragons, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, Interspecies Relationship(s), Other, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepsWithCoyotes/pseuds/SleepsWithCoyotes
Summary: Dias plays it cool.
Relationships: Ashton Anchors/Dias Flac/Gyoro | Creepy/Ururun | Weepy
Kudos: 14
Collections: Coyo's Old Archive Fic





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Back to working on moving stuff over from the spambot...this one's from 2008, karmafic for Cleflink, who requested: Anything Ashton/Dias(/dragons).

Crouching before their fire, Dias poked at it until it flared up again, crackling cheerfully as the new logs he'd added caught and began to burn. That the cave they'd found in the mountains had been used by generations of hunters was obvious at a glance: the fire pit had been carefully bordered with stones, just beneath a fault in the ceiling that formed a natural smoke hole. He hadn't felt right about using the wood stacked neatly out of the way, but the snow had only just caught them, and it'd been easy enough to scavenge deadfalls from the forest beyond.

"Nn," Ashton hummed sleepily at his back, Ururun grumbling unconsciously as the temperature rose again, but Gyoro's sigh was grateful, maybe a little wistful. Though he was certainly tough enough to withstand it, the red dragon really didn't like winter at all.

Giving the fire another poke, Dias resisted the urge to glance behind him, choosing instead to stare into the flames. When he'd made that offer to travel together--not in so many words, but he hadn't made any particular effort to chase Ashton and the dragons away--he hadn't expected it to last. People didn't, as a rule, except for Rena, who was stubborn. Only Ashton was apparently just as stubborn. And--

"Rrr...awrk?" Gyoro muttered groggily, and this time Dias did look, peering over his shoulder to find the red dragon nuzzling disconsolately at Ashton's cloak, which had slipped down into the other man's lap. Ashton didn't look uncomfortable, exactly, sitting up against the cave wall in case they had to leave in a hurry, but he did look cold.

Sighing faintly, Dias rose to his feet, dusted his hands, and went over to pull Ashton's cloak back up around his shoulders.

"Nnn," Ashton murmured again, snuggling down into the warm cloth without waking. Part of Dias wanted to snatch his hands away, troubled and embarrassed, but that might wake the dragons if not the man they were fused to, and he didn't.... He hadn't given himself away yet, and he didn't intend to. Ashton might be stubborn, but he wasn't--

"Awrk," Gyoro rumbled at him when he made to move away, and suddenly there were fangs braceleting his wrist, light and mindful but refusing to let him go. Sleepy yellow eyes fixed on him pleadingly when he hesitated, and when the dragon drew his head back and tugged on Dias' arm, he took one uncertain step closer, then another.

Gyoro purred at him when he sank down to sit beside Ashton, their shoulders pressed together, close enough that the red dragon could coil his serpentine neck around Dias' and fit his horned head under Dias' chin. It felt strange, but not half as strange as he'd...hoped, he supposed. So there was one less excuse not to _try_.

Mumbling incoherently, Ashton edged bonelessly closer, dark head falling to Dias' shoulder with a sleep-heavy sigh. "Mm," he said softly as he was hesitantly gathered in, since they were making themselves comfortable anyway. "Dias."

Relaxing slowly, Dias tightened his arm around Ashton's back, gingerly letting his own cheek rest against Ashton's head and ignoring the way Gyoro's satisfied growl hummed ticklishly against his throat.


End file.
